c'est tellement évident
by Bruniblondi
Summary: Suite de la fic "La Faveur" Je crains toujours autant pour les résumés, donc bon...


Oh mon dieu quelle horreur! J'ai honte, mais j'ai honte! Voila pourquoi je poste ce truc au milieu de la nuit, je me dis que comme ça, ça passera inaperçu.  
Pourquoi poster ce texte si vraiment je ne l'aime pas, me direz vous? Eh bien, parce que je l'ai promis il y a un moment.

Ceci est donc la suite de La Faveur. Si vous n'avez pas lu cette fic, je vous conseille d'y aller de ce pas, sinon y a plein de trucs que vous ne comprendrez pas

Donc c'est le Scisaac. Mon pire texte jamais écrit je crois bien. J'ai bossé dessus, j'ai recommencé je ne sais pas combien de fois et je peux pas faire mieux, mais alors vraiment pas. J'annonce donc officiellement que je vais me cantonner au Sterek. ça j'y arrive ^^

Je remets pas le disclamer, on sait bien que rien n'est à moi, sauf Aléna :D

* * *

Isaac a décidé d'aller marcher. Seul. Il a besoin de réfléchir et avec la meute autour de lui, c'est juste impossible. Stiles parle tout le temps, Derek grogne, Boyd et Erica se bécotent, Lydia et Allison parlent chiffons et Scott… Scott est juste là et ça suffit à le perturber. Et c'est bien pour ça que le blond a besoin d'être un peu seul. Ça ne fait pas très longtemps qu'il s'est rendu compte de son attirance pour le loup à la mâchoire de biais. En fait, il lui a fallu une discussion avec Aléna. Oui, Aléna, la psychopathe qui a kidnappé Stiles deux mois plus tôt. Mais ce n'est pas le plus perturbant. Le plus perturbant, c'est qu'elle l'a réellement aidé à y voir plus clair tout en étant un fantôme. Parce que la conversation s'est déroulée après la mort de la jeune femme.

OoOoOoOoO

_Isaac est assis sur son lit et il regarde la télé sans réellement voir ce qui se passe sur l'écran. Il est encore un peu perturbé par ce qui est arrivé à Stiles. Par-delà la porte de sa chambre, il entend Derek discuter avec le Shérif Stilinski. Ce n'est pas qu'il veut écouter, au contraire. Mais parfois –souvent même- être un loup garou signifie qu'on ne laisse que peu d'intimité aux autres. Ça peut être une vraie plaie, mais parfois c'est très pratique. Comme lors des matchs de Cross quand Scott et lui discutent stratégie alors qu'ils sont chacun à un bout du terrain. Le Bêta se secoue. Depuis quelque temps, penser à son nouveau frère de meute le met mal à l'aise sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi._

_ \- Et si tu te posais les bonnes questions, gamin ? Fait une voix sur sa gauche._

_ Le loup sursaute. Il n'entendu personne entrer dans sa chambre et surtout, il ne sent aucune odeur étrangère. Et pourtant, Aléna est là, assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Isaac va sonner l'alerte quand la jeune femme lève les deux mains en un signe universel de non-agression._

_ \- Je suis morte, rappelle-t-elle. Je ne peux rien te faire._

_Suspicieux, le jeune loup l'observe quelques secondes puis lui jette la télécommande au visage. Elle roule des yeux en soupirant quand l'objet traverse sa bouche._

_ \- C'est bon ? demande t'elle, exaspérée. T'es rassuré ou tu vas encore me jeter des trucs à la gueule ?_

_Isaac se contente de la fixer sans répondre._

_ \- Oh ! Ça va donc être ce genre de conversation, dit-elle._

_ \- Quel genre de conversation ? Questionne-t-il, perplexe._

_ \- Le genre où tu vas m'ignorer. Tu sais, les conversations à sens unique aussi appelée « Monologue »._

_ \- Heu…_

_ \- Laisse tomber, grogne-t-elle._

_La jeune femme s'installe en tailleur sur le lit, face au jeune homme. Il l'observe et se rend soudain compte qu'elle n'a plus cette lueur de folie qui faisait briller ses yeux, il y a encore peu de temps. Comme si mourir avait éteint quelque chose en elle._

_ \- Je ne suis pas venue pour qu'on parle de moi, tu sais._

_Le Bêta sursaute._

_ \- Tu entends mes pensées ?_

_ \- Entre autre chose. Je suis ce qu'on appelle une télépathe. Un peu comme le professeur Xavier dans les X-Mens, explique-t-elle. Mais c'est pas le sujet._

_ \- Et c'est quoi le sujet ? demande t'il._

_ \- Scott et toi._

_ \- Scott et moi ?_

_ \- Oui c'est ce que je viens de dire. Y a de l'écho ou quoi ? S'agace-t-elle. Bref, on s'en fout. J'ai quelques questions à te poser._

_ \- Des questions ? répète-t-il._

_ \- Si tu passes ton temps à répéter tout ce que je dis, on y sera encore dans dix ans et j'ai pas que ça à faire. Bref, voilà comment ça va se passer. Je vais te poser des questions et tu vas y répondre en prenant le temps de réfléchir, s'il le faut, explique-t-elle. Ça te va ?_

_La voix de la jeune femme est douce, comme si elle savait que la brutalité ne fonctionnera pas sur le Bêta. Et peut-être connait-elle l'histoire d'Isaac avant qu'il ne devienne un loup-garou. Plus rien ne l'étonnerait. Téméraire, le blond demande :_

_ \- Je pourrais te poser des questions aussi ?_

_ \- Si tu veux, je te garantis pas que je répondrais, mais tu peux me poser des questions si tu veux._

_ \- Ok._

_ \- Bien. Alors, c'est parti. Je voudrais que tu prennes le temps de réfléchir à ma première question. Est-ce que tu as pardonné à Allison ?_

_ \- Comment ça, pardonné à Allison ? répète-t-il, perplexe._

_ \- Tu te souviens qu'elle a transformé ton dos en steak haché, non ? Ironise-t-elle. Alors, est ce que tu lui as pardonné ça ? _

_Comme elle le lui a demandé, le jeune Lahey prend le temps de Réfléchir à cette question. Finalement, au bout de longues minutes, il répond : _

_ \- Je crois. Même si j'avoue que je suis un peu déçu qu'elle ait pu se laisser manipuler aussi facilement par son grand-père. C'est mon tour ?_

_Elle glousse._

_ \- Vas-y._

_ \- Pourquoi tu as enlevé Stiles ?_

_ \- Droit au but, ricane-t-elle. J'avais une mission et il m'a semblé que c'était le moyen le plus simple de parvenir à mes fins._

_ \- Tes fins ?_

_ \- Mon tour, rappelle Aléna avec un sourire. A quel moment regardes-tu le plus cette chasseuse qui a failli te tuer ? _

_Isaac fronce les sourcils. Il repense aux journées qu'il passe au lycée. Les moments où il regarde le plus la jeune fille, c'est en Histoire, en Chimie et en Maths, les seuls cours qu'ils ont en commun en fait. Dans les couloirs aussi, mais pas toujours et aussi pendant la pause déjeuner quand ils sont au self._

_ \- Bien, dit Aléna comme si elle avait suivi la progression de ses pensées –et c'est probablement le cas pour ce qu'il en sait-. Maintenant, je veux que tu repenses à ces moments et que tu élargisses ta vision. Qui d'autre est présent ?_

_ \- C'est pas mon tour de poser une question ?_

_ \- On va dire que c'était une question en deux parties, sourit-elle. Allez, fais-moi plaisir. Dans les moments où tu regardes le plus Allison, qui d'autre est là ?_

_Isaac replonge dans ses souvenirs. Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour comprendre. Il ouvre alors de grands yeux stupéfaits._

_ \- Parfait, dit-elle, comme si elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. Je vais aller embêter Derek maintenant._

_Elle se tourne vers la porte et penche la tête sur le côté comme si elle écoutait quelque chose._

_ \- Le Shérif va bientôt partir, déclare-t-elle._

_ \- Aléna ? L'interpelle le Bêta._

_ \- Hum ?_

_ \- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Me poser toutes ces questions ?_

_Les beaux yeux bleus d'Aléna se voilent et le loup peut sentir sa tristesse._

_ \- J'ai… J'aurais pu être heureuse, déclare-t-elle. Mais j'ai refusé de prendre ce bonheur à portée de ma main parce que… C'est compliqué. Disons juste que si tu peux éviter de faire les mêmes erreurs que moi, alors je serais contente. Ça ne fait pas parti de la mission, mais depuis quand je fais ce qu'on attend de moi ?_

_Isaac comprend bien que c'est rhétorique et se garde bien d'essayer d'apporter une réponse à cette question. Il ne pose pas non plus d'autres questions sur les motivations de la jeune femme. Ça vient sans doute de son enfance qu'il a passé sous le joug d'un père tortionnaire, mais il comprend que certains sujets puissent être douloureux. Et clairement, celui-là en est un._

_ Alors qu'elle va traverser la porte, comme tout fantôme qui se respecte, l'unique se retourne soudain._

_ \- Oh ! Si tu pouvais éviter de parler de cette conversation avec les autres, ça m'arrangerait._

_ \- ça marche, acquiesce-t-il, sans savoir pourquoi._

_ \- Et si un jour, la meute tombe sur un truc plus gros que des loups-garous ou des chasseurs psychopathes, hurle min prénom, je viendrais, promet-elle._

_ \- T'es un fantôme, rappelle-t-il. C'est pas comme si tu pouvais réellement faire quelque chose._

_ \- Ah, il ne faut jurer de rien, dit-elle en agitant un doigt moqueur et en faisant un drôle de petit sourire._

_Et c'est un sourire de Joconde, un peu mystérieux comme si elle savait quelque chose que personne d'autre ne sait. Et c'est probablement le cas_

OoOoO

Isaac marche sans but dans les bois en se rappelant cette conversation et la prise de conscience qui en a découlée. Il regarde Allison oui, mais uniquement quand Scott est proche d'elle. C'est comme ça qu'il s'est rendu compte de son attirance pour le Brun. De quoi devenir fou. Ou pas. A vrai dire, à cause de son père, le jeune loup n'a jamais eu de petites amies. Il ne s'est même jamais posé la question de son orientation sexuelle. Mais là, il a eu le temps de se poser des questions. En deux mois, il pense avoir fait le tour du sujet. Il a regardé des pornos, hétéros et gay. Et il a obtenu des réactions, disons physique uniquement pour les pornos hétéros. Alors qu'il se demandait s'il était réellement attiré par Scott, celui-ci l'a touché et… Waouh. Ashlynn Brooke* ne lui a jamais fait autant d'effet. Un simple touché de la main de McCall et Isaac s'est soudains senti à l'étroit dans son jean. Pitoyable, se dit-il.

Deux mois après cette prise de conscience, le jeune Bêta Blond ne sait plus trop quoi faire. Il pourrait se servir de ce qu'il a appris du livre que Derek lui a prêté –Osez la drague et le sexe gay- mais il n'ose pas (un comble quand on voit le titre du livre !). Et si Scott le jette ? Il ne veut pas prendre le risque. C'est un peu lâche mais il préfère rester dans l'expectative plutôt qu'avoir une réponse claire et nette. Comme ça, il peut continuer à fantasmer. Et quels fantasmes. De quoi faire rougir une prostituée sur son trottoir.

En tout cas, ça marche solitaire et nocturne ne lui apporte rien de plus. Il rentre au loft avec toujours autant de questions et sans le moindre début de réponse. Sans savoir qu'une paire d'yeux d'un rouge incandescent le suit sans cligner une seule fois des paupières.

* Ashlynn Brooke (née le 14 août 1985) est une actrice pornographique américaine.

OoOoO

Scott arrive devant le lycée. Enlevant son casque, il soupire quand il se rend compte qu'il est le dernier arrivé parmi les membres de la meute. Même Stiles est déjà là. Pourtant, le bêta brun ne descend pas de sa moto pour rejoindre ses amis. Il pose ses coudes sur le guidon de sa bécane et laisse son front reposé sur ses avant-bras. Il faut qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il est juste impossible qu'il continue comme ça. Parce qu'il va devenir fou et probablement faire quelque chose qu'il va regretter. Comme sauter sur Isaac et ne pas lui laisser le choix. Ça a commencé quand Aléna a enlevé Stiles et que le jeune loup a eu sa prise de conscience. Il ne peut pas pardonner à Allison, tout simplement parce qu'elle s'en est prise à Isaac. Le jeune McCall aurait pu passer l'éponge sur beaucoup de choses. Même une attaque contre son meilleur ami aurait été pardonnable. Ce qui en dit long sur son sens des priorités. Il se sent coupable pour ça. Bien plus encore que quand il s'est rendu compte qu'il négligeait Stiles, tout obnubilé qu'il était par Allison.

Allison…

Il va falloir qu'il ait une discussion franche et honnête avec la jeune fille, il le sait. Parce que, la dernière fois qu'ils ont rompu, le bêta était tellement persuadé qu'ils se remettraient ensemble, même si ça prendrait du temps. Seulement, maintenant, c'est juste impossible. Pas après sa révélation.

Scott sursaute quand il sent une main se poser sur son épaule. Redressant vivement la tête, il soupire de soulagement quand il se rend compte que c'est Stiles. L'humain le regarde avec une inquiétude clairement sur son visage franc et ouvert.

\- Hey, Scott, lance le jeune compagnon de l'Alpha. Tout va comme tu veux ?

Le jeune McCall jette un coup d'œil au reste de la meute. Lydia et Allison le regardent avec curiosité et les loups font tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour ne pas écouter. Scott leur en est reconnaissant. Alors il se lance :

\- Stiles, on peut se voir après les cours ? demande-t-il.

\- Evidemment, rétorque l'humain en sortant son téléphone.

\- Attend ! S'écrit le brun. Tu devais voir Derek ?

\- T'inquiète, répond calmement son meilleur ami. Ça nous fera pas de mal de na pas nous voir pendant une journée. Il est encore plus entreprenant ensuite, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Stiles fait un clin d'œil à son presque frère qui grimace.

\- Trop de détails, s'écrie le loup.

\- Rhooo, t'es pas drôle, proteste le jeune Stilinski. Si je ne peux pas en parler avec toi, avec qui veux-tu que j'en parle ?

Oui, bon, d'accord, pense Scott. Mais quand même. Il y a des choses qui doivent rester privées. Maintenant, il doit trouver quelque chose pour effacer les images de Derek et Stiles en pleine action qui se sont formées dans son esprit. Et le fait qu'Isaac et lui les remplacent ne l'aide absolument pas. Scott gémit en laissant retomber son visage sur son guidon. Stiles retrouve aussitôt son sérieux.

\- Hey, mon pote, t'es sûr que ça va aller ?

\- Ce soir. Ça ira mieux ce soir quand on pourra parler, promet Scott.

\- Ok, si tu le dis…

Les deux garçons rejoignent le reste de la meute quand la sonnerie du début des cours retentit. Chacun regarde Scott avec inquiétude, mais tous respectent son intimité. Si le jeune Bêta veut partager ce qui l'angoisse, il sait qu'il peut le faire et c'est le principal.

OoOoO

SMS entre Stiles et Derek

S : Je ne pourrais pas te voir ce soir. Scott a besoin de moi

D : Ok. Besoin de moi ?

S : Non. Profites en pour prendre Isaac entre 4 z'yeux.

D : on avait dit qu'on s'en mêlerait pas.

S : Tu as dit. Moi, j'ai rien dit du tout.

D : Pour une fois

S : :p

D : Je t'aime aussi

OoOoO

Scott et Stiles sont dans la chambre de l'humain et e jeune homme regarde le Bêta faire les cents pas entre la fenêtre et la porte. Enfin, les cents pas, c'est vite dit parce qu'il ne doit pas y avoir plus de six pas entre la fenêtre et la porte. Ce qui n'empêche pas que si McCall continue, il y aura bientôt une tranchée en plein milieu de la chambre.

\- Scott, interpelle Stiles ? Si tu me disais ce qui se passe ?

Le loup arrête de parcourir le petit espace et regarde son meilleur ami. Il sait, vraiment, qu'il peut tout lui dire. Ils ont toujours tout partagé. Même les choses qu'ils auraient dû garder pour eux. Ça a toujours fonctionné comme ça entre eux. Scott s'est toujours tourné en priorité vers Stiles au moindre changement dans sa vie. Ça a un peu changé avec Allison et Derek, mais probablement normal. Et même si le jeune Hale est son Alpha, le premier réflexe de Scott est d'appeler Stiles quand ça ne va pas. Et il sait que quoi qu'il puisse dire, leur amitié ne changera pas. Ils seront toujours là, l'un pour l'autre. Alors il ose poser LA question.

\- Stiles, comment tu as su que tu étais attiré par Derek ? Comment tu as su que tu étais gay ?

Le jeune humain hausse un sourcil surpris. Il pensait bien que c'était ce qui turlupinait son pote, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il poserait aussi franchement la question.

\- Eh bien, déjà, je ne suis pas gay, explique-t-il. Je veux dire, un bon vieux porno hétéro fait toujours son effet. C'est juste…

\- C'est Derek, complète Scott.

\- Voilà, approuve le bavard. C'est juste que quand il m'a embrassé la première fois, ça a fait comme un genre de déclic. Et même si j'ai eu besoin d'un peu de temps pour m'y faire, eh bien, ensuite, c'est devenu évident. C'était lui.

Scott hoche la tête et reprend sa déambulation nerveuse. Pendant de longues minutes, le silence règne en maître dans la pièce, puis Stiles ose le briser.

\- Qui ?

Le bêta arrête de marcher, s'assoit sur la chaise du bureau, se relève, pour finalement se tomber sur le lit, le visage dans l'oreiller. Il finit par marmonner quelque chose que son presque frère ne comprend pas.

\- Dis, s'insurge l'humain, c'est pas parce que je sors avec l'Alpha que j'ai développé de superpouvoirs. Articule !

Le jeune McCall lève la tête, jette un « Isaac » et laisse retomber son visage dans les couvertures.

\- Ah ben, quand même ! S'écrit Stiles.

Pour le coup, ça fait réagir le loup qui se relève d'un bond et regarde son ami, éberlué.

\- Tu savais ?

\- Scotty, mon pote, s'esclaffe-t-il. Je te connais presque comme si je t'avais fait.

\- Merde !

\- Mais non, proteste le jeune Stilinski. C'est juste que ça me semble tellement évident que franchement, je me demande pourquoi ça t'a pris autant de temps. Mais c'est juste parce que je te connais bien.

-Les autres le savent tu crois ? S'inquiète Scott.

\- Erica, peut-être. Cette fille est loin d'être bête. Elle savait pour Derek et moi avant même qu'on en ait conscience. Derek le sait aussi, mais c'est normal. C'est l'alpha après tout.

\- Merde ! Répète le Lycan. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je peux pas rester comme ça. Je vais finir par faire une connerie si ça continue.

\- Du genre ? interroge Stiles, curieux.

\- Du genre, le violer dans les vestiaires.

\- Ah oui, quand même…

Scott tourne soudain la tête vers la fenêtre et ses yeux virent à l'ambre.

\- Scott ?

\- Derek appelle la meute, murmure le bêta.

\- Un problème ? S'inquiète Stiles.

\- Oui.

Les deux amis se regardent et se lèvent en même temps.

\- Stiles…, commence le jeune bêta.

\- Tu veux vraiment perdre du temps dans une discussion qui, de toute façon, ce servira à rien, puisque je vais quand même venir ?

\- Derek va me tuer, gémit McCall.

\- Mais non, ricane l'autre. Au pire, on sera puni et j'avoue que j'aime bien quand Derek me punit.

\- Putain ! Trop de détails !

Quand ils arrivent au manoir Hale, ils ont du mal à croire ce qu'ils découvrent.

OoOoO

Isaac regarde Derek avec curiosité. L'Alpha l'a emmené courir dans les bois et les deux loups sont à présent devant les restes calcinés du Manoir Hale.

\- Derek ? S'inquiète le blond face au silence de son ainé.

Pas que ce soit inhabituel, mais en temps normal, Derek lâche au moins un grognement, au minimum. Et summum de la bizarrerie, Stiles n'est pas là. Pour autant qu'il le sache, ces deux-là n'ont jamais été l'un sans l'autre après la fin des cours. Pas depuis qu'ils sont ensembles. Le jeune Lahey se doute que ça a un rapport avec l'attitude étrange que Scott a eu le matin même, mais il a du mal à voir comment ce tête à tête s'inscrit dans le schéma.

Derek finit par lâcher un soupir, puis déclare :

\- je m'étais promis de ne pas m'en mêler, mais là je ne peux plus faire comme si de rien n'était.

\- Derek ? répète Isaac, de plus en plus perdu.

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens de la conversation que nous avons eue ? Quand je t'ai donné le livre ?

Isaac rougit. Une tomate bien mûre ferait pâle figure à côté de lui.

\- Oui, répond-il dans un murmure à peine audible pour tout autre qu'un loup-garou.

\- Bien. Alors, ou en es-tu ? Tu lui as parlé ? Veut savoir l'Alpha.

\- Je lui parle tous les jours.

\- Ne joue pas sur les mots avec moi, grogne le loup avec un soupçon de rouge dans les yeux.

La tête basse pour éviter le regard bien trop perspicace de son Alpha, le blond gratte le sol du bout de sa chaussure.

\- Non, souffle-t-il.

\- Et tu attends quoi ?

\- Et si…

\- Et si quoi ? Insiste Derek quand il devient clair que son bêta ne terminera pas sa phrase.

\- Et s'il ne veut pas de moi ? Parvient à dire Isaac.

Et c'est difficile pour lui de mettre des mots sur sa peur. Parce qu'il n'a jamais dit ce qu'il ressentait. Avec un père comme le sien, c'est probablement normal. Mais le jeune loup doit apprendre à exprimer ses sentiments. Surtout que Derek lui a assuré qu'il pouvait tout lui dire.

Le jeune Hale soupire et vient se poster devant le blond. Avant qu'il puisse ouvrir la bouche, une odeur abominable agresse leurs sinus surdéveloppés. Ça sent la charogne, le pourri et le sang. Aussitôt sur leurs gardes, les deux loups regardent autour d'eux et avisent la forme humanoïde qui s'avance vers eux à travers les arbres. Ce n'est pas humain, ça ne peut pas. Déjà parce que ça doit bien faire dans les deux mètres cinquante de haut et ensuite parce que ça a des cornes et des yeux rouges. Mais pas comme Derek, non. Des yeux intégralement rouges, sans pupilles ni iris, juste du rouge. Si les deux loups étaient croyants, ils pourraient dire que c'est un démon. Mais les démons n'existent pas. N'est-ce pas ?

Derek et Isaac passent en mode loup-garou sans même se consulter, faisant briller leurs yeux et laissant sortir leurs crocs et leurs griffes. Dès que la chose est à portée, ils passent à l'attaque mais sont facilement repoussés.

\- Derek, on n'y arrivera pas tout seul !

L'alpha lève le visage au ciel et lance un long hurlement de ralliement. Il espère juste que Scott aura assez de jugeote pour laisser Stiles en dehors de ça. Avec un soupir désabusé, Derek se rend compte qu'espérer que son compagnon ne se jettera pas dans la bagarre, c'est un peu comme de l'eau qui remonte une cascade. Impossible.

Isaac et Derek sont en mauvais posture et saignent de plus de blessures qu'ils peuvent en compter quand une flèche se plante soudain dans l'épaule de la chose. Un regard et ils constatent qu'ils sont entourés du reste de la meute, Erica et Boyd en mode Bêta, Lydia armée de cocktails Molotov et Allison, une arbalète pointée sur l'ennemi. Pourtant, il ne faut que quelques secondes à la chose pour les balayer.

\- Derek ! crie Isaac. On est d'accord que c'est plus gros qu'un' meute ennemie ou des chasseurs psychopathes ?

\- Putain, Isaac ! S'énerve l'Alpha. Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ?

\- C'est important !

Derek grogne parce que vraiment avoir ce genre de conversation alors qu'on tente d'éviter des coups, ça l'énerve prodigieusement.

\- Derek ! Hurle le blond.

\- Oui ! Hurle à son tour le loup de naissance. C'est bien plus gros, putain !

Isaac s'écarte du combat, lève son visage au ciel et hurle avec toute la puissance dont il est capable.

\- ALENA !

Pourquoi fait-il confiance à la jeune femme ? C4est une bonne question. Et la réponse, c'est que son instinct lui dit qu'elle seule peut faire quelque chose.

Un soudain roulement de tonnerre fait relever la tête de la chose alors qu'elle allait abattre un poing gigantesque sur la tête d'Erica, tombée sur le sol et à moitié sonnée. La chose ronronne, comme si elle était contente. Un éclair frappe le sol au pied du monstre qui ne cille même pas.

\- Montre toi, au lieu de jouer, grogne l'ennemi.

\- Je ne joue jamais, se moque Aléna qui apparait enfin devant la chose. Je soigne mes entrées, nuance.

Vêtue d'un pantalon en cuir, d'un débardeur et de bottes à talons haut, le tout en noir, la jeune femme fait figure de poupée à côté du monstre.

\- Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit d'être là, démon, lui dit-elle sur le ton de la réprimande.

La meute a un hoquet de stupeur. Démon ? Sérieusement, ça existe ? C'est à ce moment-là que Stiles et Scott arrivent. En voyant l'humain, les yeux du démon brillent d'une lueur malsaine.

OoOoO

Scott, instinctivement, se place devant son meilleur ami. Quoique cette chose veuille à Stiles, elle ne l'aura pas. Il se demande vaguement ce qu'Aléna fait là et a quand même le temps de se dire que c'est probablement la faute de la jeune femme s'ils sont attaqués par un démon. Son cerveau a comme un bug. Un démon… et la prochaine fois, ce sera quoi ? Des vampires boules-disco ? Le jeune bêta n'a pas le temps de se poser plus de questions. Le démon charge et Aléna lui saute sur le dos pour matraquer sa nuque à coups de poings.

Isaac se place alors sur la trajectoire. Personne ne comprend ce que le blond cherche à faire. Quand le démon rend la main pour empoigner le jeune loup, Aléna hurle :

\- Isaac ! Ne le laisse pas t'attraper !

Mais il est trop tard. Le démon enveloppe la tête du jeune Lahey avec sa grosse main. Il ne fait rien d'autre et pourtant Isaac s'écroule sur le sol inconscient. Scott doit furieusement lutter pur ne pas quitter sa position. Mais voir son « frère de meute » terrassé comme ça, lui tord le ventre et lui donne envie d'enfoncer ses griffes dans la face du monstre. Il entend vaguement Aléna marmonner.

\- Putain ! Fais chier !

La jeune femme semble sortir une épée de nulle part et la plante dans le crâne du démon, ne laissant dépasser que le pommeau. Il s'écroule aux pieds de Scott. Mort. Aléna saute de son perchoir et court rejoindre Isaac. Elle soulève les paupières du bêta et grogne.

\- Toi ! L'apostrophe Derek.

\- Ouais, moi, ironise-t-elle sans regarder l'Alpha.

\- T'étais pas morte aux dernières nouvelles ? S'enquiert Stiles.

\- Les nouvelles n'étaient pas fraîches.

Mais on voit bien que la jeune femme se fout royalement de ce qu'ils peuvent dire. Son regard bleu se plante dans celui presque noir de Scott.

\- Scott, ramène ton cul ici, ordonne-t-elle. Isaac a besoin de toi.

Derek se déplace et barre la route de l'Unique.

\- Tu ne le touches pas ! Gronde-t-il, toujours en forme Alpha.

Aléna soupire, exaspérée et se plante devant le loup de naissance.

\- Alors, écoute-moi bien, parce que je ne vais pas me répéter, s'énerve-t-elle. Je vais envoyer l'esprit de Scott dans celui d'Isaac pour qu'il le sorte de la transe dans laquelle il est plongé. Et t'as pas ton mot à dire. Tu peux essayer de m'en empêcher en m'arrachant le cœur à nouveau, mais ça n'aura pas plus d'effet que la première fois. Par contre, si tu m'emmerdes, le coma de ton oncle passera pour de joyeuses vacances en comparaison de ce que je te ferais. Compris ?

Derek grogne, furieux et lance un grognement de colère avant de se jeter sur elle. Un poing s'abat sur la tempe du loup avec une telle force que même les humains entendent le craquement que fait son crâne.

\- DEREK ! hurle Stiles en se précipitant sur son compagnon.

\- Voilà, deux jours de dodo, déclare Aléna, satisfaite. Qu'il s'estime heureux que je ne fasse pas pire.

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle empoigne Scott par le bras et le force à s'agenouiller avec elle aux côtés d'Isaac.

\- Attend ! Panique le brun. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Comme je l'ai dit. Je vais envoyer ton esprit dans celui d'Isaac. Tu vas devoir le convaincre de se réveiller, parce que là, il panique. Il s'est transformé et est en train d'attaquer son propre esprit. Le démon l'a enfermé dans son pire cauchemar et il devient fou.

\- Quoi ? Mais…

Il n'a pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit qu'il se sent tomber comme s'il perdait connaissance. Il ferme les yeux.

OoOoO

Aléna se fige en sentant la pointe d'une flèche se poser contre son crâne. Pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre qu'Allison la menace de son arbalète. Ça fait sourire la jeune femme.

\- Lâche-les ! ordonne la chasseuse.

\- Non, répond tranquillement Aléna.

Boyd et Erica s'approchent à leur tour.

\- Si tu ne les lâches pas, on va te déchiqueter, menace la louve.

Aléna relève la tête vers la blonde et se moque ouvertement d'elle.

\- C'est vrai que vous avez eu tellement de succès la dernière fois.

Alors que la louve passe en mode bêta avec l'intention évidente d'en découdre, Lydia s'interpose.

\- Attend ! s'écrit-elle. Elle les aide !

\- Comment tu peux dire ça ? s'exclame Stiles, la tête de Derek sur ses genoux. Surtout après ce qu'elle a fait !

\- Oh ! Ronronne l'Unique. Quelqu'un a fait ses devoirs.

\- Lydia ? Interpelle Allison.

\- Je… J'ai fait des recherches… Sur elle, avoue la rousse avec un geste de la main vers Aléna. Sur l'Unique.

\- Et alors ? S'énerve Erica. C'est une putain de psychopathe !

\- Sadique aussi, ajoute Aléna en rigolant. Je suis une connasse psychopathe et sadique avec de fortes tendances sociopathe si vraiment tu veux être précise. Allez Lydia, raconte à la classe ce que tu as trouvé.

\- Tu es la protectrice, raconte la jeune Martin. Tu… Tu combats les démons et si j'ai bien compris, parfois, les morts peuvent te demander des faveurs.

Au mot « protectrice », Stiles cligne des yeux, son cerveau s'emballe. Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour se rappeler où il a entendu ce terme, dans quelle légende et surtout qui la lui racontait.

\- La femme aux yeux de feu, murmure l'humain.

La protectrice sourit et tous peuvent voir ses yeux se remplir de flammes, noyant l'iris et la pupille.

\- Pourquoi ? demande le jeune Stilinski.

\- Tu me crois ou pas, mais je vous aime bien, annonce-t-elle.

Ça laisse les membres de la meute complètement abasourdi.

Et soudain, sans raison apparente, Aléna se met à rougir. Ça commence par une légère touche de rose au niveau de ses joues. Puis la couleur envahit son cou et ses oreilles avant que le rose ne laisse la place à un beau rouge vif. On dirait qu'elle a pris un méchant coup de soleil. La chasseuse la regarde avec curiosité, mais c'est Erica qui pose la question.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Une toux gênée lui répond.

\- Et dire que je ne peux même pas les lâcher, marmonne-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ? demande Stiles. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Eh bien, tu te souviens du problème de Scott ? demande-t-elle. Scott est en train de le régler et je suis aux premières loges.

L'humain éclate de rire sous les regards interloqués des autres.

OoOoO

Scott ouvre les yeux dans un endroit complétement noir. Prudemment, il renifle l'air autour de lui, mais l'endroit n'a aucune odeur. Pas même celle d'Isaac. Le jeune bêta se demande quel mauvais tour a encore joué Aléna quand un grondement le fait se retourner d'un bond. C'est un grondement de rage d'une bête en furie. Et pas n'importe quelle bête. C'est un loup. Deux yeux dorés fixent Scott et celui-ci déglutit. Etrangement, il n'a pas peur. C'est comme si la fureur du blond éveillait quelque chose de sombre en lui, cette part de sauvagerie qu'il garde normalement sous contrôle. Il ne s'écarte pas quand Isaac se jette sur lui, bien au contraire. Il va au-devant de l'autre loup.

Si Isaac est clairement en mode combat, ce n'est pas le cas de Scott. Le sang bat à ses tempes, son rythme cardiaque s'accélère, son souffle se fait plus court. Mais surtout, ce qui fait tout basculer, c'est l'afflux sanguin qui se précipite dans son entre-jambe. La situation l'excite et son loup n'attend qu'une chose : qu'Isaac le fasse sien.

La collision entre les deux loups est rude et Scott se laisse volontairement tomber en arrière. Le blond pose les crocs sur la gorge du brun et celui-ci rejette la tête en arrière pour s'exposer puis pose les deux mains sur les fesses du blond pour le plaquer contre lui. Sentant son excitation, le jeune Lahey se fige une seconde. Puis la scène s'illumine comme si Isaac voulait voir. Scott reconnait le sous-sol de l'ancienne maison du blond. Ils sont même juste à côté du vieux congélateur où il a passé une partie de son adolescence. Le blond se redresse, s'asseyant sur les hanches de son « frère de meute », le faisant gémir.

\- Scott ? interroge Isaac.

Pour toute réponse, le brun se redresse et l'embrasse. Ce n'est pas un baiser timide comme on pourrait s'y attendre pour un premier baiser. Non, c'est un baiser passionné, dévastateur, un de ceux qui disent : « Je suis à toi, tu es à moi. Prend. Prend ce que tu veux. Je te donne tout. »

Le blond ne réfléchit même pas et répond au baiser avec la même ferveur. Il enfonce ses mains dans les cheveux noirs et tire légèrement dessus pour faire pencher la tête de Scott en arrière. Le brun le laisse faire. Se laissant dominer avec plaisir, il laisse Isaac faire ce qu'il veut. Les vêtements volent et rapidement les deux loups sont nus, se frottant furieusement l'un contre l'autre. Leur corps à corps n'a rien de doux. C'est fort et sauvage. Ils expriment enfin leurs frustrations.

\- Prend moi, murmure Scott avant de mordre la lèvre inférieur d'Isaac.

\- Pas ici, grogne le blond.

\- Si, ici. Un bon souvenir pour chasser les mauvais.

Si c'est possible, les yeux d'Isaac brillent d'un jaune encore plus intense. Il a une petite moue de déception quand le brun le repousse pour se lever. Puis un long gémissement de pure envie s'échappe de ses lèvres quand Scott s'installe à plat ventre sur le congélateur, le torse collé au couvercle, les pieds fermement planté au sol et surtout ses superbes fesses offertes au regard et à la convoitise d'Isaac.

OoOoO

Scott devrait se sentir gêné ou même inquiet de s'offrir comme il le fait. Etrangement, il ne ressent que de l'excitation et de l'impatience. Ça ne lui semble même pas étrange d'être celui qui va se faire prendre, ça lui parait même totalement normal. L'anticipation le fait haleter. Merde, mais qu'est-ce-qu'Isaac attend ? Qu'il le supplie ? Le brun est proche de le faire quand il sent quelque chose d'humide effleurer son entrée. Son cerveau se déconnecte quand il comprend que c'est la langue de l'autre bêta qui le lèche. Un long gémissement lupin s'échappe de sa gorge, alors qu'il plante profondément ses griffes dans le métal du couvercle du congélateur. Le blond rit avant de reprendre son léchouillage. Et en même temps, il empoigne la verge du jeune McCall et entreprend de le masturber. Il ne faut pas longtemps pour que Scott gémisse et se tortille sous la double sensation. C'est trop. Si le blond continue, il ne tiendra plus très longtemps.

\- Isaac, s'il te plait. S'il te plait, viens ! Supplie Scott.

\- Je veux que tu jouisses avant.

Oh merde ! A le temps de penser Scott avant qu'un puissant orgasme envoie son esprit en orbite. Alors seulement, le blond se relève, récupère un peu de la semence de son amant –dieu que le mot lui semble étrange et pourtant tellement bon- et s'en sert pour lubrifier son érection. Il se rapproche de Scott et presse son gland contre l'entrée qui palpite toujours de l'orgasme.

\- Scott, murmure-t-il. Tu es sûr ?

\- Je jure que si tu ne me prends pas maintenant, grogne le jeune McCall, ça va mal aller pour toi !

Un doux rire résonne derrière le brun juste avant qu'il ne sente quelque chose d'assez conséquent se frayer un chemin en lui. Il ne se crispe même pas et respire profondément pour se détendre au maximum.

\- Isaac, gémit-il.

Les premiers va-et-vient sont lents et mesurés, comme si le blond voulait encore avoir une confirmation que c'est bien ce que veut Scott. Mais voir le brun affalé devant lui, voir son membre entrer et sortir du canal étroit –si étroit, si serré- est bientôt plus qu'il ne peut en supporter. Il empoigne Scott par les hanches, l'obligeant à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, ce qui change l'angle de leur union.

\- Oh putain ! Crie Scott. Là, juste là ! Refais-le !

Isaac sourit et pilonne presque furieusement son amant, s'appliquant à toucher sa prostate à chaque passage.

Il ne leur faut pas longtemps pour jouir quasiment ensemble et le blond se laisse tomber sur Scott. Leurs respirations hachées résonnent dans le sous-sol. Au bout de quelques minutes, Scott demande :

\- Isaac, réveille-toi qu'on puisse le refaire en vrai.

Isaac ouvre les yeux, sous le choc.

OoOoO

Aléna se trémousse, mal à l'aise. Le sexe ne la dérange pas, même si c'est du sexe gay. Après tout, elle est déjà tombée sur son petit frère et son mec en pleine action. Mais au moins, cette fois-là, elle a pu fermer la porte pour leur laisser leur intimité. Chose qu'elle ne peut malheureusement pas faire ici.

Soudain, Scott et Isaac se cambrent presque simultanément et Erica et Boyd reniflent la lourde odeur qui envahie la clairière. La louve ouvre de grands yeux et s'exclame :

\- Nooooon ! Est-ce qu'ils font ce que je pense qu'ils font ?

\- Oh crois-moi, réplique l'Unique. Ils font bien plus que ce que tu penses.

La jeune femme lâche les deux loups avec un soupir de soulagement quand les deux bêtas ouvrent les yeux.

Le blond regarde autour de lui avec stupéfaction et une sorte de désespoir. Alors rien de tout ça n'était réel ? C'était juste dans sa tête ? Il a un mouvement de recul quand Scott pose fermement sa main sur sa nuque pour l'empêcher de bouger alors qu'il l'embrasse passionnément. Profitant que le jeune Lahey ouvre la bouche de surprise, le brun envoie sa langue jouer avec celle de son amant. Ils entendent vaguement Erica dire :

\- Boyd, Allison, Lydia, mes $20, s'il vous plait.

Ça surprend assez les deux loups pour qu'ils cessent leurs activités buccales.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire ? interroge Scott.

\- Ah, ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es, se moque la blonde. Tu sais très bien ce que ça veut dire.

\- Vous avez parié sur le fait de savoir si on allait se mettre ensemble ? s'exclame Isaac, plus que surpris.

\- Non, corrige Allison. Pas sur le « si », sur le « quand ». C'est Erica qui était le plus près.

\- Bon, les petits loups, intervient Aléna. C'est pas que je vous aime pas, mais j'ai du boulot qui m'attend.

\- Faudra quand même que tu nous expliques pourquoi tu as fait tout ça, grogne Stiles.

\- Ouais, acquiesce-t-elle. Retiens pas ta respiration en attendant les explications, hein. Tu crèverais asphyxié. Salut les jeunes !

Et la jeune femme disparait.

\- Hey ! Crie l'humain. Et pour Derek ?

La voix de la protectrice retentit, sortant de nulle part.

\- Il se réveillera dans deux jours ! Ça lui apprendra à me faire chier !

OoOoO

Scott tient fermement la main d'Isaac dans la sienne et le tire derrière lui jusqu'à la porte de la maison McCall.

\- Scott, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassure le brun. Elle ne dira rien.

\- Tu ne peux pas en être sûr.

\- Si.

Et Scott embrasse son homme. Derrière eux, la porte s'ouvre et un juron les fait sursauter. Isaac lance un regard à son amant, un regard qui dit : « je te l'avais dit ! ».

\- Maman ? S'étonne le jeune McCall.

\- Vous êtes trop nuls ! s'exclame Melissa. Maintenant, je dois $20 à Erica.

\- Hein ? Attend, tu as parié aussi ? Tu savais ?

\- Evidemment, soupire l'infirmière. Je suis ta mère. Mais j'avoue que je pensais que vous vous décideriez plus vite que ça. A deux semaines près, c'est moi qui raflais la mise.

Les expressions complétement abasourdis des deux loups-garous sont vraiment trop comiques pour que Melissa se retiennent de rire.

\- Bon, je vous laisse, je vais être en retard. Ne veillez pas trop tard ! lance-t-elle en filant jusqu'à sa voiture.

\- Attend ! La rappelle son fils. Tu vas où ?

Il ne remarque qu'à cet instant que sa mère s'est apprêtée comme pour un rendez-vous galant. La dernière fois qu'il l'a vue comme ça, elle devait sortir avec Peter. Ah non ! Pas moyen !

\- J'ai rendez-vous avec John, dit-elle par la fenêtre en démarrant. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure je vais rentrer. Bienvenue dans la famille, Isaac.

Les deux bêtas regardent la voiture partir.

\- John? John… John Stilinski? S'exclame Scott.

Isaac éclate de rire, puis embrasse son petit ami.

\- On n'a pas quelque chose à faire en vrai ? murmure-t-il.

Les yeux du brun brillent de luxure avant qu'il ne referme la porte sur eux.

OoOoO

Aléna regarde la porte de la maison McCall se refermer avec un sourire satisfait accroché aux lèvres.

\- Deux sur Deux, ironise une voix derrière elle. Tu devrais ouvrir une agence matrimoniale.

\- Je t'emmerde Peter, dit-elle tranquillement.

\- Oh allez, plaisante-t-il. Je suis toujours célibataire moi.

\- Ah non ! S'exclame-t-elle en se retrouvant. Va chier ! Tu te démerdes tout seul avec Chris ! Moi, j'me casse !

Et elle s'évapore, laissant Peter stupéfait.

\- Chris ? Chris Argent ?

Avant de presque se mettre à ronronner.

\- Chris Argent… Oui, pourquoi pas…

L'ancien Alpha part en direction de la maison du chasseur en sifflotant.

* * *

Ne rêvez pas, je ne l'écrirais pas. Nope pas de Chris/Peter dans un avenir plus ou moins proche (je sais même pas comment s'appelle ce pairing)

Merci de m'avoir lu (je devrais peut être vous offrir un truc à boire pour faire passer ça ou un médoc. Enfin quelque chose quoi...) et pitié ne me tuez pas pour avoir foiré un scisaac :/


End file.
